The Story of MayLin
by authorgirl13
Summary: A prequal to the first movie.Goes into detail about Mushu's life before becoming Mulan's guardian.Pairings include MushuxOC.Read and Review please.
1. Ch1 MayLin

The Story of May-Lin

By: Heather Beery

Imagine this, what if Mushu had a girlfriend before he became Mulan's guardian. Well here's a story on what might have happened…….. Ch.2 Coming Soon...

Chapter 1

May-Lin

"Mom, this isn't fair", a beautiful white dragon shouted at her mother. "Honey I can't believe you don't want to marry Ania, he's the perfect husband for you", her mother, Hay-Lin said. "Sure he's perfect, if he weren't so greedy, selfish, arrogant, and obnoxious", May-Lin told her. "You're going to marry Ania if it takes forever", Hay-Lin shouted at her daughter storming out of the room. May-Lin sighed thinking about Ania, and how she hated her mother for arranging her to marry such an obnoxious dragon. Ania had an uncontrollable crush on May-Lin and wouldn't give up to get her attention. May-Lin on the other hand thought of Ania as an obnoxious, dense, greedy, and selfish dragon.

Just then Ania came in the room smiling charmingly. "What do you want pretty boy", May-Lin asked, backing away from him. "Whoa, aren't you happy to see me gorgeous", Ania asked placing his tail on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better……_No_, now go away", she said shoving him away. "_Hear me out May-Lin_, _you will be my_ _wife_", Ania told her, walking out the door. May-Lin sighed again and said, "If only they could understand." Little did May-Lin know that her whole life would change soon. "May-Lin, come along now, we're going to the mainland today remember", she heard her mother say. They were going to Mainland China to see Hay-Lin's friends. May-Lin had never been there and was looking forward to it.


	2. Ch2 Mushu

I'll update Chapter 3 soon!

Chapter 2

Mushu

"Mushu, awaken", a great ancestor called to a stone lamp. The lamp started to jiggle then a tiny red dragon, about May-Lin's age came out with a gong and stick. "_Did I get a job_, _huh_, _huh did I_", Mushu asked the ancestor excitedly. "No, Mushu, what do you do", the ancestor asked him motioning to the gong and stick. "I wake up the ancestors", Mushu recited obediently. "That's right Mushu, now ring the gong." "_Man_, _I hate this job_, _can't ya give a brother a break_, _this is_ _the most_……!" Mushu stopped dead in his tracks and looked out the window. There he saw May-Lin and gaped at her loveliness. "_The most beautiful thing I've ever seen_", he finished not knowing what he just said.

"_Mushu_, _Now_", the ancestor shouted at the dragon but Mushu was out the door in no time flat. The ancestor rubbed his head frustratingly when he saw Mushu walk over to May-Lin. "Oh, well, uh, hi there uh, no that's not right", Mushu said to himself working on his introduction. "Oh, hiya, no that's not it,uh", Mushu was stopped, because he found himself face to face with May-Lin! May-Lin gasped, this dragon in front of her was so handsome! May-Lin backed away shyly and blushed. "Um, hi, I'm May-Lin", she introduced herself. "Wow, May-Lin, that's a nice name, I'm Mushu", he said shyly. "So where are you from", May-Lin asked Mushu. "Well, uh, I live in there helping out with the ancestors", he told her, not wanting to tell her about gong duty.

"You have gong duty, right", May-Lin guessed, noticing Mushu's reluctance. "How'd you know that", Mushu asked her as they walked around in the garden. "A friend of mine across Mainland has gong duty and acts just the way you do when you don't want to say what your job is", she explained, picking a few purple flowers. "I bet guys are crawlin' all over you, and I bet none of them have gong duty", Mushu muttered dejectedly. "Actually, I really don't care what sort of job they have, just so they can be the right dragon for me", she told Mushu. "Really", he asked brightening up, "so have you found anyone like that yet?" May-Lin knew Mushu liked her and giggled, "No I haven't found one yet, well, actually there is one dragon, he would be the perfect husband, if he weren't so _rude_, _self centered, spoiled, and selfish_!" "Well then, why do you wanna marry him", Mushu asked her, confused. "It's not me, it's my mom, she's been trying to get me a good match for a year, and then she just had to find Ania, now I'm supposed to be in an arranged marriage, I've never felt so lost", May-Lin said, tears sliding down her face. Mushu put his tail on her shoulder, just like Ania did but May-Lin felt more comfortable when Mushu did it. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, you'll see, hey, where's your mom, maybe I could talk to her", Mushu said, trying to get May-Lin to feel better. "You would do that, for a girl you just met", May-Lin asked Mushu. "I feel like I've known you my whole life", Mushu said picking a blue flower from the garden, and giving it to May-Lin. "Thank you so much Mushu", May-Lin exclaimed, hugging him. Then the two dragons came face to face with each other, but instead of backing away from each other, they started kissing! Just then they heard Hay-Lin's voice, "_May-Lin_, _what are you doing_, _come here_ _now_!" "_No_ _mother_, _I am not marrying Ania and you_ _can't stop me_", she shouted at her mother, turning towards Mushu again. "Well, we'll see how Ania likes this now won't we, I'll be back", Hay-Lin said threateningly. Mushu and May-Lin couldn't care less at the moment though. They were to busy staring at each other lovingly. Even when one of the older ancestors shouted, "_Hey Mushu_, _think fast_", Mushu just dodged the gong easily when the old ancestor hurled it at him. "_Man_, that girl dragon's got Mushu hooked", the old ancestor said after he tried it again, but failed.


	3. Ch3 HayLin's Plan

I know this chapter's kinda short but the next one will be longer...Read and Review Please...

Chapter 3

Hay-Lin's Plan

"Would you _please_ try to pay attention Ania", Hay-Lin asked him, taking the immature spit ball shooter out of his hands. "Huh, what'd ya say", Ania asked stupidly, not paying attention. "We're headed for Mainland China tomorrow, now your job is to get May-Lin over that insane crush on a dragon we met there", she explained. "Yes Ma'am", Ania replied mockingly, saluting to Hay-Lin. "But Hay-Lin who is this guy, I mean, why would she want to choose _him _over _me_", Ania continued, spitting in the process. Hay-Lin grimaced. "Believe me, it's beyond me, _this had better be_ _worth it_." "Hay-Lin, I'm still gonna marry her right", Ania asked. "Of course you are Ania", she said. But Ania was no longer listening, because he saw three dragon girls who had an uncontrollable crush on him, racing after him. "_Oh Ania_, _forget May-Lin, marry me_", one of them screamed. "_RUN_", Ania cried, taking himself and Hay-Lin on a boat to the mainland. "This _really_ better be worth it", Hay-Lin muttered on the boat.


	4. Ch4 Mushu's In Love

Chapter 4

Mushu's in Love!

"Hey May-Lin do you, I don't know wanna maybe go out tonight, ya know like on a…..a date", Mushu asked her the next day. "Sure Mushu, why not, pick me up tonight at six", May-Lin answered smiling. And with that May-Lin walked away leaving Mushu standing there dazed and happy. "Woooo-Hooooo, I got a date, go Mushu, go Mushu, it's ya birthday", he cheered happily. His cheering however was interrupted by the first ancestor who had just heard the conversation. Mushu tried to hide his smile by looking innocent and said, "_Wow_, _aren't you lookin' great tonight_." "Awww, you have a date, huh Mushu", the ancestor asked him smiling. "Yeah, with May-Lin, she's smart, and funny, and pretty, and I lo…." Mushu was about to say love her but when he saw the ancestor's face he stopped. The ancestor was about to tell him he had gong duty that night and Mushu knew it. So with a puppy dog pout Mushu looked at the ancestor with big innocent puppy dog eyes and said, "_Pleeeeeeese_." "Mushu, that's not going to work this time", the ancestor told him, turning away from Mushu's pleading look. Mushu stuck out his long tongue at the ancestor's back, but decided to try a different approach. "It's time for Plan B", Mushu thought. He started to walk away miserably. "Okay, I guess I can tell her I have gong duty tonight, this date just means the whole world to me, it's no big deal, I'll just go _and cry my lonely eyes out_", Mushu told the ancestor miserably, sniffling, while his friend Cri-kee, a cricket, played the violin with his legs, weeping. "Oh all right, you can go on the date tonight", the ancestor said, giving in to Mushu's act. "_Yeah_, _all right_", Mushu cheered leaping out of his gloomy stage and out the door to get ready. "Why do I have to put up with him", the ancestor thought as he watched Mushu get ready.

That night outside the town, in a garden of flowers Mushu and May-Lin were having the time of their life. They had a romantic walk through the moonlight garden while Cri-kee played a romantic song with his cricket legs. "Well, you wanna walk me back", May-Lin asked Mushu. "Sure, come on", he said taking her hand as they ran through the flowers happily. Once they were out where May-Lin lived she turned to Mushu and said, "I had a great time tonight, thanks Mushu." And with that she kissed him and walked inside. Mushu just stood there unable to move. Then he heard a voice behind him. "_MUSHU_, _GET THIS DOG OUT OF THE_ _TEMPLE NOW_", the voice boomed, which could only be the great ancestor's voice. "Coming great ancestor", Mushu called, dazed and smiling brightly, without complaining or making a sarcastic remark. That surprised the ancestors, usually Mushu always complained about his duty. "What did you want me to do again", Mushu asked him, still dazed.

"That dog is in the temple again, get him out", the great ancestor ordered him. Mushu was still in a happy daze as he sort of floated out of the room. The ancestors wanted to know if Mushu was for real so one of the older ancestors called to him, "Hey Mushu, uh, don't forget to wash my clothes after you're done!" "Sure, I'll do it", Mushu said to the old ancestor, even though Mushu knew the ancestors had no other clothes except the ones they were wearing. "Whoa, what's wrong with _him_", the ancestors asked themselves as they went outside to see if Mushu was still getting the dog out of the temple. Instead they found him picking flowers dreamily humming a love song. "Oh, what'd ya say May-Lin", Mushu asked, pretending he was talking to her, "what's that, you can't live without me, why I don't know what to say!" The great ancestor sighed and said, "It looks as if our little gong ringer has a girlfriend." "You think so", one of the ancestors asked. Just then they saw Mushu dancing around with a picture of May-Lin. "Almost positive", the great ancestor said.


	5. Ch5 Problems on the Boat

_I know this one's a little short but bare with me! The next one'll be longer. Read and Review Please..._

Chapter 5

Problems on the Boat

Meanwhile on the boat to the mainland Ania and Hay-Lin were starting to get on each others nerves. "Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet", Ania asked endlessly. "_For the hundredth time_, _No_, _now_ _don't ask again_", Hay-Lin said through clenched teeth. "Well it's taking forever Hay-Lin and I'm getting hungry", Ania complained as the boat moved at the speed of a turtle. "Here", Hay-Lin told him handing Ania a sandwihich. "Uh, Hay-Lin, I gotta go", Ania told her getting up and walking to the bathroom. "What, go where, there's no where to go", she said racing after him. Then she saw he was headed toward the little dragon boy's room and said, "Take your time." That's when she finally saw the mainland. "Excellent", she said rubbing her hands together maniacally. It would have been an evil moment but Ania flushed the toilet loudly. Hay-Lin sighed irritably.


	6. Ch6 The Meeting

_Okay, I know I said it'd be longer but it's kinda the same length as the last chapter. R&R please._

Chapter 6

The Meeting

"I really don't understand why we need Mushu anyway, I mean come on, he's sooooo annoying", one of the ancestors said to the great ancestor at a meeting. "Yes we do need him, if he wasn't here who would wake you up", the great ancestor told him. "Well I guess so", he agreed. Just then Mushu came in still dazed from his date. "Hey y'all what's goin on", he asked them. "I know how to get him out of this trance", the great ancestor whispered to another. "Uh Mushu, I've been thinking, we're demoting you to shining the guardian statues", the great ancestor told Mushu. "_WHAT_, _how could y'all do this to me_, _after all we've been through_ _you're demoting me_", Mushu asked, instantly snapping out of his dazed expression. The ancestor asked Mushu, "So how did your date go Mushu?" "Oh it went great, a long walk through the garden, a romantic dinner, she even kissed me", Mushu answered sighing romantically. "So, did ya find a job for me yet, huh, huh, _did ya_", Mushu asked the great ancestor. "No Mushu, for the last time, you had your chance", the great ancestor told him. "Yeah, I just _had_ to listen to you", Fa Deng, one of the ancestors said, who was beheaded. "Mushu, go awaken the great stone dragon", the great ancestor ordered Mushu throwing him out of the temple before Mushu could say anything else.


	7. Ch7 The Great Stone Dragon

Chapter 7

The Great Stone Dragon

"Oh, mighty, great stone dragon, awaken", Mushu said mocking the great ancestor, ringing his gong. Suddenly the huge statue in front of Mushu started to shake, and then a dragon five times the size of Mushu came out. "Mushu, is that you", the stone dragon asked. "Yeah it's me stoney, now you gotta go and watch over this guy Fa Zhou and watch over him in the army", Mushu said. The Great Stone Dragon gasped and said teasingly to Mushu, "Say, I thought you were supposed to be a guardian too, why aren't you going?" "Well, uh, you know, I…..uh", Mushu stammered. "Oh that's right, you have _gong duty_ now, so how's it goin' Mushu, huh", the stone dragon asked. Mushu hurled his gong at him but the stone dragon dodged it easily and instead of the gong hitting him, it hit another stone guardian and it crumbled to the ground. "Well, I can't wait to get back to see if your still in one piece, oh, wait for it, wait for it", the stone dragon said, waiting for the great ancestor. "_MUSHU_", the great ancestor cried through the temple window. "Well, my work here is done, I'm off to the army, chow Mushu", the stone dragon said disappearing. "Okay, okay, don't panic Mushu, you can fix it, and he'll never know", Mushu said to himself. "Uh, Mushu", a voice said from behind him. "I didn't do it great ancestor", Mushu said trembling. "Huh, Mushu it's me", May-Lin said. Mushu sighed relieved and said, "Oh May-Lin, man are you a sight for sore eyes, listen, I need your help." One hour later they had pasted the stone guardian back together with rice paste. "Gee, are you _sure _he won't notice, I mean we _did_ overdo it", May-Lin said when they were finished, and the statue was covered in rice paste. "Absolutely, the great ancestor'll never know", Mushu said to May-Lin. "MUSHU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE", the great ancestor cried. "Um, uh, well, it was weird, because what happened….uh", Mushu stammered thinking of what to say. May-Lin couldn't just stand there and watch her beau get punished for something he probably didn't do. So she stepped up to the great ancestor and said, "It's my fault, I was looking for Mushu and I accidentally bumped into it, it must have been very old and I am so sorry." The great ancestor looked shocked that it wasn't Mushu who had done this but his girlfriend. "Well, since this is a first offense, I guess it was all right, besides, that guardian hasn't been used for over 600 years", the ancestor said to May-Lin and with that he exited. "Oh man, why did you do that May-Lin", Mushu asked. "Oh, um, you're my beau, why shouldn't I try to defend you", she said.


	8. Ch8 The Battle

Chapter 8

The Battle

The two dragons noticed two figures in front of them, Ania and Hay-Lin!

"Hello, remember me gorgeous", Ania asked advancing on May-Lin. "Ania, wh-what are you doing here", she asked backing away cautiously. "Why, don't you remember what I said before I left, oh that's right, you were to busy with your boyfriend over there", Hay-Lin said, recalling the look in May-Lin's eyes when she had left that day. "Hey, who do you think you are, stay away from May-Lin", Mushu ordered Ania threateningly. "Ooooh, look who's getting' all touchy", Ania said teasingly. Mushu lunged at Ania and the two fought while Hay-Lin faced her daughter. "May-Lin, you will marry Ania, you will", Hay-Lin said to her, hypnotizing May-Lin. "I….I will marry Ania", May-Lin said in a trance. "Oh, Ania, come meet your new bride", Hay-Lin called to Ania. Ania pinned Mushu to the ground and walked over to the two. "No, May-Lin", Mushu cried, getting up. "Let's go May-Lin, I don't think we're wanted here", Ania told her leading her away. "Oh, I gotta' do somethin'", Mushu thought to himself. Then it struck him, he could call upon the great stone dragon, he was desperate! "Oh mighty great stone dragon, I call upon you to seek help", Mushu said, using telepathy. Suddenly, before the group could leave the stone dragon appeared, knowing what was going on. "Hey Rocky, look, it's your dinner, go get it", Mushu called to him motioning to Ania and Hay-Lin. The two dragons screamed when they saw him but the dragon just lunged at the group. When Mushu saw he was lunging at May-Lin he pushed her out of the way and said, "Whoa, uh, not her stony!"

"Thanks for the snack Mushu, see ya", the dragon said disappearing. "Come on May-Lin, snap out of it", Mushu said. "There's only one way to awake her Mushu, is to kiss her", the great ancestor said, taking in the scene that had just happened. "Okay, here I go", Mushu said, leaning in to kiss her. She woke up from her trance and looked around confused. "Mushu, what happened", she asked him. "Your mom and Ania are gone now, the stone dragon ate them", Mushu explained and then apologized and took the blame.

"It's okay Mushu, I'm actually glad they're gone, now I can be with you forever", she said, hugging him lovingly. Just as he was about to ask her something very important she said, "I have to go, I'll see ya tomorrow okay", she said exiting. "Yea, see ya", he said, and decided to let marriage wait.

_One more chapter. Please R&R!_


	9. Ch9 And She Was Gone

Chapter 9

…... And She Was Gone

"Mornin' everybody, isn't it a great day, everything's so wonderful", Mushu said enthusiastically, hopping out of the temple ready to pop the big question on May-Lin. "Mushu, are you all right, you seem a little different this morning", the great ancestor said but Mushu wasn't there anymore, he was off to May-Lin's house. When he reached it, it looked as if it had been deserted. Then he saw it….a note that had Mushu's name on it. Mushu read it, it said:

_Dear Mushu,_

_I have to leave you now. I am so sorry about this. I have been called away on a mission to help people in another country. I understand that you might feel upset, but just remember, I love you and I always will. Remember me forever; I know I'll remember you. Goodbye Mushu._

_Love,_

_May-Lin _

Mushu felt like crying his eyes out. But when he read that May-Lin would always remember him he dried his tears and smiled. "I'll always love you May-Lin", Mushu said to himself and with that, headed back to the temple. He slept for 1 month in his statue, always ringing the gong to wake up the ancestors, returning to his normal attitude. But one day the ancestors were talking about a girl named Fa Mulan……….

_Well you know the rest……._

_The End_

_So, working on a sequal. Tell me what you think._


End file.
